1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for dispensing baking soda and a holder for mounting the container in a convenient location. More particularly, the present invention relates to a container for quickly and easily dispensing baking soda onto a fire to extinguish the fire and a holder for the container which is connectable to a cabinet or cabinet door located adjacent to a stove on which a potential fire may occur, the holder permitting quick removal of the container therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dispensing containers and holders therefor known in the prior art. Exemplary of such containers and holders are those described in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,431,154 discloses a holder for mounting on a rail and the like including a body forming a receptacle and having a body back wall. The holder includes a bracket attached to the body back wall which forms a receiver therewith and a clip removably attached to the body. The holder is used to hold patient communicators or other items.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,680 discloses a container for dispensing powder or granulated material. The container includes top, bottom, side and end walls with the top of the container having a handle and a filling spout communicating with the interior of the container. The bottom of the container is provided with a closure member which may be removed from the closed position for the purpose of dispensing the contents of the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,836 discloses a dispenser for dry powder, and in particular for fire extinguishing powders, formed as a container having a handle/nozzle section to be gripped by one hand, a hand gripping section to be gripped by the other hand and a central bellows section for alternate axial compression and expansion to pump the powder from the container and thereby to discharge it in repeated cloud like bursts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,752 discloses a container closure for use with spouted containers for holding liquids. The closure includes a specially shaped double wall cap structure which cooperates with the spouted opening of container and which may be easily opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,245 discloses a container for various condiments having a relatively long handle and a bowl portion formed integrally therewith. The bowl has grooved side walls, a scoop edge portion and a separate distributing portion having a plurality of openings therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,540 discloses a dispenser for fertilizers including a container having a closed top end provided with a handle and a bottom provided with a open neck, a disk having apertures therein adapted to seat over the neck, and a screw cap having apertures adapted to mount on the disk on the neck and to be adjusted to bring its apertures into or out of registration with the apertures in the disk.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a dispensing container for baking soda and a holder therefor which permits the container to be quickly and easily mounted on a wall or the inside of a cabinet door of a kitchen cabinet. The container is then available for use in extinguishing fires in cooking vessels on a kitchen stove such as grease fires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container for mounting on the inside wall of a kitchen cabinet or at other locations in a kitchen which is transparent or translucent thereby allowing a rapid visual determination of the amount of baking soda contained in the container.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dispensing container for baking soda which keeps baking soda dry and out of contact with the atmosphere, and permits quick and easy dispensing of the baking soda for use in baking and other kitchen operations.